The Bonfire
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: This is based on a bonfire I had a few months ago. I posted it on a different account, but deleted the story a little while ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's mom had just gotten remarried and was on her honeymoon in Italy so Sam was staying with her aunt.**

* * *

'Dan-Dan, you wanna come to my aunt's house for a cook-out on Saturday, there'll be burgers and/or hot dogs. *puppy dog pout* Pwease think about coming.

Peace, Love, Vegetarianism,

-S' She composed the Facebook message and sent it to Danny. She texted a few other friends a similar message, she couldn't text Danny, he broke his phone. He didn't reply until about 2 in the morning.

'When on saturday? I cant b4 4' She was lying awake listening to music it quieted slightly when he replied.

'Around 5-ish...' she typed and quickly replied, 'hamburger or hotdog?'

'BOTH! You're still awake?'

'Who are you talking to?'

'Sam Manson?'

'Yeah...'

'Duh. -_- Totz 4got ur an insomniac.'

'Again.' She added.

'Well, yeah, I can come,' he replied, she gave him the details and they said their goodnights. She fell asleep happily and slept for a few hours.

"Aunt Robin," Sam said as she entered the kitchen the next morning, it was wednesday, but they didn't have school because of testing for only 11th graders. "I talked to Jackie, she's probably coming so 2 veggie burgers, Abcde might come, it depends on how she feels after her rigata, Danny's coming, Bekah's coming, Tucker's not coming, but Rin is."

"Okay," she said, "So just 5 other kids?" Sam nodded. "We can do that," she said.

"Does your hot tub work," Sam asked.

"No, I'm sorry Sam, your uncle bought a new piece of equipment for his office and he can't get the hot tub fixed until he finishes paying it off," her aunt explained.

"It's fine, so just a bonfire," Sam asked, her aunt smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Sam and her aunt spent the rest of the day figuring out what foods to serve.

***Eventually came Saturday***

'What kinda drinks you want?' Sam messaged Danny.

'Idc.'

'Jackie said Root Beer, that okay?'

'Can you get Sprite?' Sam chuckled as she glanced at the Sprite graphic tee she was wearing that day.

'Sure. :)' she replied.

'Or Mentos and diet coke! KABOOMERZZZZ :DDDD' Danny wrote. She laughed at her friends hyperness.

'I'll try,' she typed, 'cya later. :)' Sam sent the message and closed her laptop. She smiled.

"Aunt Robin," she said going over to her aunt, "The verdict is Root Beer and Sprite for drinks." Her aunt picked up her shopping list and the two went to the store. While there, she got texts from each of her friends except Danny saying that they were gonna be late. She blushed at the thought of it just being her and Danny all alone around a bonfire, but she quickly relaxed herself and reminded herself that they weren't starting the fire till 6:30 and he was getting there at 5. The two finished shopping and went back to the house. Sam quickly checked to make sure Danny was coming on time. No new messages. 'Yay, he's coming on time,' she mentally screamed. She smiled at the thought of her being alone with the guy she was majorly crushing on.

* * *

**Yes, I posted this on another account, then got rid of it, so yeah... More to come.**  
**Peace, Love, Phantom,**  
**PhantomPhan67**  
**:D :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyy! PhantomPhan67's Bonfire chapter 2!**

* * *

The doorbell rang at 5 on the dot. Sam closed her laptop, ran out of where she was sitting in the kitchen, quickly hopped over the dog gate, and opened the door. No surprise, it was Danny.

"Hey Sam," he smirked.

"Hey Danny," she said.

"What time should my mum come get me," he asked. Sam turned to his mom who was standing outside the door.

"You can come get him around 9," she said smiling.

"Okay," his mom said. She walked away and Sam closed the door.

"I brought these for your aunt," Danny said holding up a bag of Giradelli chocolates.

"Aunt Robin," Sam called down the hall way gently, "Danny's here."

"Hello," her aunt said, "I'm Mrs. M."

"Hello," he said. He gave her the bag of chocolates then sat on the ground as their dog Lulu came up to him.

"C'mon Danny," Sam said, "Let's go play with Lulu outside. Wanna listen to music?"

"TTYLXOX," he suggested. She stopped herself from laughing.

"The original or the mash up," she asked. 'He's so easy to talk to, he's like the only one I can talk to,' she thought smiling.

"Original," he said. "I have it on my iPod." He took out his smashed iPod nano.

"Or I can find it on YouTube and we can plug it into the speakers," she laughed. They went into the room with the CD player and plugged in Sam's iPod. They found the song and played it. They went outside and began playing with Lulu. Danny danced and Sam watched him his glasses fell off. 'This is turning into the Graduation dance,' she laughed mentally as she picked up his glasses. (Yes, he wears glasses in this story) She gently slipped his glasses back on him as the song ended. The two went back inside and Sam put her iPod on shuffle. They walked over to a small dock near the pond.

"Is this a raft," Danny asked.

"No, but there are canoes," she said.

"Let's go canoeing," he suggested.

"Do you wanna be killed by my uncle," she laughed.

"I guess not. Check this out, SPRING BREAK AMITY 2012," he exclaimed at he flashed whoever lived across the pond.

'Man, he's RIPPED,' Sam thought. Then she got a text.

"Rin's here," she told him. They went to the front door to greet Rin. Soon after she arrived Abcde came, followed closely by Jackie. They all went back to the back yard and the four went on the swing set. Sara made Sam plug in her iPhone to play 'Sexy And I Know It'. Sam went back to where everyone was on the swings. "I'm gonna go wait for Bekah," she said.

"Sam, it's your party, don't go," Danny said.

"I'm gonna wait for Bekah, I'll be back soon," she said. She ran to the front of the house and waited for a minute for Bekah to come. Then the two went back to owhere the others were.

"Your face is cool," Rin told Bekah. Sam shot Rin a death glare.

"Hi, I'm Abcde," Abcde introduced herself. Bekah and Sam exchanged glances.

"I'm Jackie."

"I'm Rin."

"What are you people doing? I've met all of you except Rin before. I may be a grade younger, but I'm not that incompitent!" Bekah and Sam sat on two of the swings.

"Dinner," Sam's aunt called from the house. Danny jumped off the swing and almost walked into a tree. Everyone went over to where they were going to be eating except Sam who was waiting for Danny who had taken off his shoes and had to put them back on.

"You know who the best hugger ever is," Jackie said.

"Me," Sam laughed.

"No. Danny," Jackie said going over and hugging Danny.

"That's because of me," Sam said. She immediately shut up hoping no one heard her. They all went inside after that and Sam was going to put her jacket away as the others chose seats at the table.

"Okay, what do you guys want to drink," Danny asked. "There's Root Beer and... Sprite, I almost called it orange juice. Orange juice tastes good in cereal."

"Ew," Sam said, "No it's not."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," he told her.

"I have tried it," she said.

"What kind of orange juice," he asked, "Wait, I mean what kind of cereal?" A conversation about orange juice ensued and they all went to get food. Danny got his hamburger and hot dog. Sam lightly smacked him on the side of the head and put some green beans on his plate. He quickly popped a green bean in his mouth. "Delicious," he said.

"Told you," Sam laughed. They all ate until Danny had the 'BRILLIANT' idea of having a sword fight with scewers from the fruit kabobs over the table with Sam. They began battling over the table until he flung the stick out of her hand and across the room into the dining room. The two laughed loudly.

"Are all of you in Sam's grade," her aunt asked. Sam, Jackie, and Danny all pointed at Bekah.

"Eighth grader," they exclaimed.

"Are you all from Amity," she asked.

"Knollwood," the three said pointing to Rin. Sam stood up from where she was sitting and began going around the table. She patted Jackie on the head and said "Duck," she did the same to Danny, Bekah, and Abcde, when she got to Rin, she patted her head and said, "KNOLLWOOD!"

* * *

**Love you all!  
Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Haven't done this story for a while and my friend reminded me about it. I just got pretty much entirely uninspired because it happened so long ago. More soon! Promise!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Alyson got picked up right after dinner to go to their school's spring musical, but the rest went outside.

"Sam, wear a coat," her aunt said. Sam sighed but reluctantly went to get a coat. She went out to where her friends had taken her laptop near the fire.

"Danny," Rin said, "How tall are you?"

"Uh, no idea," he shrugged.

"He's 6 foot," Sam said positively. Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm 5 foot 11, he's just a little taller than me, so 6 foot."

"My brother's 6'2" Bekah said.

"Your brother's an idiot," Sam told her. Bekah nodded reluctantly and the 5 went back to talking as Sam's aunt brought out materials for s'mores. Danny was the first to rummage through the huge yard to fine a stick. He made a marshmallow that he felt was perfect for s'mores. Sam followed suit and made one, but burned the marshmallow.

"Who wants a burnt marshmallow," she offered. Danny's hand shot straight up. And he took the stick from Sam touching her hand in the process.

After that, Danny stood from his seat and ran over to her Aunt's dog. He starts playing with it lovingly. Danny started talking to the girls and Bekah walked away. Sam quickly followed her to a bench between two weeping willow trees down by their pond.

"You okay," she asked?

"Yep," she said.

"Sorry about my friends. I only wanted to invite one of them, but I thought that would be awkward... Sara's a b* most of the time, Rin's a psycho, and Danny... He's just Danny," she explained sighing.

"So, Alyson was the one you wanted to invite," she asked?

"No... Danny... I mean, he's Danny, but he's Danny," she laughed, "C'mon, let's go back to everyone else." After that, Sam got a little sad because of how Bekah didn't really like the party.

* * *

**Peace, Love Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


End file.
